prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 099
Vera calls Sharon out of the rec room to check the "tidiness" of her room. Pat returns to the rec room unharmed, and tells Bea that Judy just stood at the cell door and watched her plant the drugs. Jim finds the pills, which puzzles Pat even more, as she assumed Judy would have removed them as soon as she was left alone in Sharon's cell. Judy has been put into Caroline and Vivienne's cell and amuses herself by teasing Vivienne. Caroline returns from her meeting with Michael, and tells Vivienne she's refused to let Michael pay their bail as the condition was that they go back to live with him. Caroline is annoyed with Jim for telling her mother about the possibility of bail and raising her hopes: she tells him to keep his nose out of their business and he reminds her she's a prisoner. Vera wonders how the women will react when they find out that Bea lagged on Sharon, but Meg tells her that no staff member would pass on such information. But they don't need to: Judy has already worked out the connection from Pat to Bea, and voices her suspicions in the laundry in front of Chrissie, who accuses Bea directly of lagging. Sharon is sent to solitary until she can be brought before the Visiting Justice. Jim tells Paul he could put up the money for Caroline and Vivienne's bail, but only if someone else will front for him in court. Erica puts pressure on Chrissie to tell her how the last lot of drugs got inside: after a vague promise that her visits to Elizabeth would be restored, Chrissie tells her that contrary to appearances they had been around for some time hidden in a toy elephant and fingers Judy as the person who got them inside. Pat reports back to Bea that the women are down on her because she's put a stop to the drugs supply. Judy explains to Chrissie that she didn't do anything to help Sharon because she'd wanted her to stop dealing drugs for years and thought she deserved to be taught a lesson - with the added bonus that if Sharon was in the pound she'd be away from Chrissie. Caroline eventually accepts Jim's offer and gives him the addresses of two relatives who might stand in for him. Paul tells Jim later that both have refused to help, but offers to have Vivienne signed over to him instead. Doreen goes shopping with Louisa and they are unable to agree about anything much. Judy gives Pat a message to deliver to Sharon in solitary, but she hands it over to Bea instead. Doreen can't come up with any wedding guests from her side, and gets stuck after Lizzie and Erica. Vivienne is released. Meg arrives for the meal at Paul's but Tony isn't in and hasn't started cooking, so Meg and Paul go out for a meal instead. With Vivienne gone, Judy starts to make eyes at Caroline. When Tony arrives home, he has brought Sally with him, and tells Paul and Meg that Sally has just found out she is pregnant. Kevin tells his mother that Doreen has just come out of prison and stands well back. Next Episode Episode 100 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes